


隔壁那小子21

by Pevency_0211



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevency_0211/pseuds/Pevency_0211





	隔壁那小子21

“喂、佐……佐助——”  
黑发alpha没有回答鸣人惊慌的呼喊，他四肢并用在柔软的床垫上无声行进，仿佛是一匹猎豹在不动声色地靠近被逼到了角落的仓鼠，只等着距离够进便可以一口吞食。  
鸣人的脸色通红，他靠着佐助卧室里宽大的床头，但仍旧感到自己走投无路。alpha的信息素味道散发着强烈的欲念将他包裹的毫无漏洞，在这种带着一些清冷味道的信息素里，他发现自己可耻地因为佐助的注视而勃起了。  
那是一种纯粹出于欲望的注视，专注得让人汗毛直立。在这种视线中佐助的嘴唇率先印上了鸣人的脖颈，他的犬齿在变成alpha以后有二次发育的倾向，在血管暴露的脖颈皮肤上来回摩挲时偶尔会带起一阵钝痛。但温热的舌头紧随而上，用它湿热而狎昵的触感抚平这不算尖锐的疼痛，于是湿润感包裹着钝痛成为了刺激性欲的利器，逼得omega不自觉将脆弱的脖颈暴露得更多，从下颌骨到锁骨，一路带出少年嘶哑而断续的呻吟。  
alpha发出了嘲弄般满意的气音，鸣人那件品味糟糕的圆领涡轮T恤衫被洗过了太多次，棉质已经变得稀疏，佐助有很多次嫌弃它的轻薄，但此刻近乎半透明的布料里omega敏感的乳尖凸起了淫猥的小点，只要上手揉搓就能听见更多来自于漩涡鸣人压抑不住的喘息。  
但佐助保持了令人惊异的耐心，仿佛是热衷于戏弄猎物的猫科动物，他只是用葱白似的指尖拨弄了两下乳尖就显得意兴阑珊，脖颈处的进犯仍旧在继续，宽大的T恤领口被扒到了肩头，露出形状不甚明显的锁骨——和普通的omega不同，他身下的鸣人永远是健康而有力的，没有哪里是佐助所讨厌的骨骼手感，那些紧致的肌肉遍布全身，只要被阳光细致烘烤过，就能渗出美味而多汁的汗水。  
被欲望包裹的佐助似乎有一种惊心动魄的、凌冽的美感，这种凌厉的进攻感与球场上的前锋不同，鸣人能用他全身不停颤抖的肌肉作保证，毕竟在篮球场上，他从未因为男孩的进攻而感到可耻的腿软，而现在他如同一摊软烂的泥沼，任凭对方微微眯起眼睛，用指尖挑起一小撮快感而后舔舐干净。  
性经历几乎是一片空白的omega被这欲念的魔鬼单单用一个眼神就引诱，几乎是呜咽着送上了自己最美味和鲜嫩的部分任人采撷，佐助的身体进一步向前，几乎嵌进了omega的两腿之间，他手指的挑逗还在继续，从乳尖上传来的陌生触感一路向下，而脖颈湿漉漉的水声却直冲上脑，生理与心理同时进攻鸣人所剩无几的理智防线。  
音箱里喑哑的女声断断续续哼着香颂，舌尖吐出的腔调和唇舌交缠的声音有些相似，窸窣的背景音让omega的理智逐渐崩塌放松，沉溺于alpha为他体贴所营造的，如同浪潮一般的快感之中。鸣人伸出手勾在佐助的脖子上，因为快感而微微难耐地耸动起自己的下身。  
穿的原本就已经是最为轻薄的衣衫，为了贪凉，omega穿着非常不符合佐助审美的宽大的篮球短裤，原本让alpha不满的衣服却在此刻成为了最色情的助手，过宽的裤管直直堆叠在大腿根部，露出鸣人线条紧致的大腿，佐助顺着大腿内侧一路摸了下去，而后惊讶地甚至停止了动作。  
篮球短裤里只有omega过于炙热而坚硬的性器在因为他无意间的触摸而发抖。  
鸣人没有穿内裤。  
其中缘由也许是因为过于炎热的天气，但此刻alpha绝不如此认为，他原本慢条斯理的动作在这一刻像是被人为打断，而后仿佛野兽的那一部分的alpha天性被充分释放，短裤被粗暴地拉了下来，沾满了淫液的性器于是赤裸裸地、毫不遮掩地暴露在佐助的视线之内，而往上些许，那个欲拒还迎的omega甚至脸上还带着一丝推拒的顺从。  
他是佐助身下可以被随意亵玩的浪荡omega，关于他们之间所有的性爱的记忆在这一刻全部复苏，alpha险些被鸣人的青涩蒙骗，佐助不无傲慢地想道，只要体会到快感，这个金发的大胆的omega就会呜咽着，摇着屁股恳求他将自己粗长的性器全部塞入湿热紧致的后穴，发出不知羞耻的浪叫。  
像是要撕破漩涡鸣人纯情的伪装一般，肩头的T恤衫被更加用力地扒开，一边硬挺的乳尖被领口边缘毫无弹性的棉质紧紧捆缚，可怜巴巴地露出了被狠狠玩过似的肉粉色。麦色的肌肉上因为情欲而开始渗出一层薄薄的汗液，被屋内的冷气吹过，带起敏感的战栗，佐助用舌尖挨个试探，随即omega就舒服地轻声哼了起来。  
omega都是天生会被快感和色情引诱的小婊子，哪怕是鸣人这种平日里神经大条的硬朗男生也不例外，佐助用指尖拉扯着他的乳尖时满意地笑了，alpha分化初期控制不好的力度似乎在omega身上反倒是加剧了快感的产生，鸣人像是虾子一样蜷缩成了一团，而蜷缩的中心，他赤裸的阴茎因为缺少抚慰，正可怜兮兮地随着和小腹的磨蹭来试图缓解想要被撸动的快感，只可惜这种快感注定是杯水车薪，佐助放开了一边的奶头，转而将细长的手指在鸣人的后穴外徘徊，omega情动的淫液不如发情期来的迅猛，但同样能够湿乎乎地、殷切地吸咬住年轻alpha的手指，用它最柔软火热的柔嫩触感试图引诱alpha塞进更多能满足它的东西。  
鸣人的嘴微微张开，快感迸发到了极致他只能徒劳地向外伸出舌头，仿佛是想要舔舐什么来塞满自己空虚的嘴，喉咙里发出的低沉的呻吟和喘息在佐助插进了两根手指时成为了骚浪的轻哼，像是一个熟于性爱的小淫妇似的，他朝下坐了坐，好让年轻alpha的手指能够插得更深一点。  
佐助原本宽松的帆布短裤和内裤在此刻成为了赘累，他褪下衣服的动作未免不够优雅，但谁也不在乎这个，alpha全身像是一个散发着发情意味的熔炉，每一寸皮肤都足以让他身下的omega为他敞开所有他想要的地方。鸣人呜咽了一声，伸手去抓佐助的手臂，好让对方更加贴近自己的身体，用肌肤的磨蹭为他无人问津的肉茎纾解发胀的痛苦。  
但很快他就知道这次他不是被服侍的对象，剥掉了衣服的佐助仿佛同样剥掉了文明社会的外壳，此刻他们只是遵从生理意志交媾的雄兽和他的、汁水四溢的雌兽，alpha过于膨胀的结比单单两根手指要粗得多，塞进后穴时即便有润滑，仍旧让初次经历AO性爱的漩涡鸣人发出了一丝不愉快的哼叫。  
omega甜橙味道的信息素里仅存的那一丝苦涩味道成了催动佐助不断啃噬的理智的唯一一丝救赎，他必须要时刻深深吸气，才能保证自己不会因为过于兴奋而把omega的四肢弄折——他还未能完全掌控自己的生理机能。但对于alpha的阴茎，omega却天生晓得如何讨好它，后穴深处的软肉唯唯诺诺得包裹着勃发的肉棒，紧致的穴口一翕一张，竭力将后端更加膨胀的阴茎吞吃干净，而佐助，这个初次以alpha身份经历性爱的少年终于在看见鸣人用手自慰的景象之后放弃了全部抵抗，他叼住了omega伸出的舌头，将它用力吸进了自己的口腔中，与此同时——  
“佐助？鸣人？”  
“哈啊——！”  
卧室的门被毫无征兆地敲响，鸣人吓得浑身一哆嗦，还没能完全吞吃的肉棒被整个收缩的肉穴吸了进去，硕大的肉棒直挺挺地捅到了从未有过的深度，两个少年都发出了一声无法控制的呻吟。  
顾不得满手都是自己阴茎上的性液，鸣人拼命捂着嘴，蓬乱的金发在松软的枕头里来回摆动，一瞬间被顶到了难以言喻的快感地带，那双迷蒙的眼睛里盈满了眼泪，omega的脸上混合着性液眼泪和汗水，乱糟糟的一片，看起来像是被狠狠糟蹋了一遍的小雌兽一样可怜。  
“……佐助？”  
美琴的敲门声短暂地停歇了一下，而后母亲有些尴尬地清了清嗓子，“妈妈去参加同学聚会了哦，晚上爸爸和鼬因为开会在外面回来很晚，记得和鸣人吃点东西。”  
天知道佐助用了多大的意志力才能将自己的阴茎从紧吸不放的肉穴中拔出一部分，才能不立刻遵从欲望大肆操干身下的omega，他庆幸自己的声音没有完全变哑，才能分神一只手制住想要仓皇逃窜的omega。  
“知道了。”  
美琴大约是听见了他们其中一个人的呻吟，又或者没有，女人特意将离去的步子榻得重重的，好提醒沉溺在床事上的两个人自己的离去。  
“佐、佐助……你妈妈——”  
鸣人喘着气，想说些什么，但黑发alpha用又重又深的亲吻堵住了他的嘴，鸣人挣扎似的发出了几声呜咽之后就作罢了，转而重新投入让他浑身颤栗的性爱中。  
皮肤的接触似乎也能激起无边的快感，就好像omega的全身都是什么能够高潮的性器一样，佐助的阴茎才刚刚塞进去了一个头，金发少年就发出了一声几乎不存在在两个人预料之中的哼叫，那声音又轻又粘，活像是发了情的母猫在他身边撒娇似的。  
佐助笑着去摸omega的脸，却让鸣人抢先一步，拿枕头整个捂住了脸。  
“别、别看……混账……哈啊……”  
少年特有的粗砺嗓音到了末尾因为被性器的侵犯而硬生生变了个调，枕头下面的金发中间，红的发烫的耳尖被佐助轻轻用牙齿厮磨，充斥着整个耳腔里滋滋作响的水声淫猥极了，鸣人颤抖着身子想要躲开，却被佐助捉住了大腿，猛地朝下一拉。  
“啊！”  
一瞬间的失重和体位的加深，粗长的alpha结直挺挺地插进了更湿热的地方，omega如遭雷击，两只手胡乱地在床上拍打，像是在寻求什么，但更像是在发泄一瞬间被充满而达到的过电般的高潮。  
alpha结停在了一处小小的柔软凸起上，只是小浮动看起来都能激起鸣人无法控制的高潮和快感，佐助虽然并不是个坏心眼的伴侣，但床笫之间鸣人的示弱绝对能够满足他全部的想象和征服欲。  
“鸣人……”黑发少年扯掉了已经形同虚设的，夹在他和鸣人之间的枕头，枕头下鸣人原本并不白皙的麦色脸颊已经因为热量而显得红扑扑的，如同一个饱满而汁水四溢的成熟果实，只要轻轻用舌尖触碰，就能舔到omega美味的汁液。  
“混、混蛋……”对方推了推他的肩头，“别、别看我……”  
很难想象漩涡鸣人脸上会出现别扭的神情，但此刻这种别扭如同青涩的证明，他的恋人仍旧对于赤裸相见保有害羞，佐助轻轻捧起了鸣人的脸颊，“怎么……？你也会觉得不好意思？”  
他一本正经地问了，下身却非常下流地在鸣人的后穴中动了动，信息素的味道从两人交缠的腿间源源不断地散发，逼得鸣人几乎想把自己嵌进床单之间，以逃避自己像个不要脸的小雌兽一样开口求着佐助把阴茎塞得再深一点。  
“想要吗？”  
但佐助却像是浑然不觉似的，将性器慢慢抽了出去，鸣人甚至能够感觉到随着性器的离去，他的腰肢正在不受控制地追着alpha而抬得更高，“不、不——”  
“不要了？”  
“不、不是……”鸣人紧紧地拽着佐助的小臂，“进……”  
“唔？”  
金发少年瞪了佐助一眼，“进……我说不出口……”  
他嘀嘀咕咕的样子着实可爱，让alpha忍不住叹了口气，决定不再捉弄他，顺从自己的欲望狠狠地插了进去，汁水四溢的后穴早已经情动，被一鼓作气插进来的时候甚至发出了咕啾咕啾的水声，听得两个男孩脸上都是一红，只不过金发的那个羞得想把自己的脸遮住，但佐助却蹙着眉更加用力地操干起后穴。  
“慢、慢一点啊你……你哈啊……你这个混蛋！”  
alpha置若罔闻，占有他甜蜜的、充满活力的omega已经让他的生理和心理都飘飘然起来，没有理会鸣人的叫骂，佐助将他整个抱了起来，而后松手让对方慢慢坐在了自己的腿上，鸣人的脸上先是一阵惊恐，而后随着性器的深入，那种难耐的快感爬满了他的整个脸庞，比刚才还要深的姿势让巨大的alpha结已经顶在生殖腔外蠢蠢欲动，每一次磨蹭过腔口都能让耷拉在身侧的两条蜜色大腿如同抽搐一般颤抖。  
佐助只能感觉到鸣人的脊背正在震颤，而omega因为过强的快感刺激而在他的背上留下了深深的抓痕。  
还不够……  
还没有到……  
古老的交配欲望无师自通，佐助知道自己应该干什么，他要顶开这个还显得非常青涩的omega的生殖腔，将自己硬的发痛的阴茎连同alpha结塞进去完成最终阶段的标记，而后任凭omega如何哭闹都无济于事，他会一次又一次用粗长的阴茎捅进这个湿润满溢的肉洞，在omega的尖叫声中将精液全部深深地射进生殖腔，用不了太久，这个身材健美又修长的omega就会悄悄的发生变化，他的屁股将变得如同一个婊子一样富有肉感，每一次揉捏臀肉都能挑逗得股间的肉穴口流下饥渴的淫液，他线条漂亮又结实的胸肌将慢慢鼓胀，里面会逐渐充满让他酸疼不已的奶水等着佐助去吸吮……至于此刻还有着六块腹肌的肚腹，alpha贪婪而狂热地舔舐过这一片肌肤，这里将孕育他的孩子，这是他日夜操干这个淫娃的印记，光是想象鸣人麦色的肚腹被撑出一个小小的圆弧，身后还夹着自己的阴茎哭着乞求要被捅进生殖腔的场景，年轻的alpha就几乎要射在其中。  
生殖腔的刺激显然比任何快感都要强烈，鸣人已经完全说不出成句的话来了，他每一次气声都在从喉咙里呻吟喘息，从圆润到粗砺，逐渐变成了一声接一声的抽噎，他的阴茎在后穴里的高潮点被狠狠摩擦的一瞬间就射出了浓郁的精液，浅白色的精液喷溅在他和佐助两个人的上身，但谁也没精力去擦拭，只能任凭精液顺着鸣人的人鱼线慢慢滑进了两个人交合的会阴和菊穴，每一次抽插都被滋润，发出了清晰可闻的咕叽水声。omega没人亵玩的两颗乳尖涨得通红，棉质的圆领T恤早已经不知道丢到了哪里，鸣人扭动着上身想要吞吃得更深，但双手揉搓乳头的动作却被佐助阻止，他睁开满是泪水的眼睛，发现黑发alpha微微俯下身，含住了其中一颗奶头，用犬牙碾磨起来。  
“嘶——！”  
像是从乳尖穿过的电流一样，快感尖锐地击中了鸣人，他的后穴猛然一缩，生殖腔的小口被顶开，粗长的性器被原本讨好乖顺的穴肉死死绞紧，龟头像是进入了一个满是热液的空间，爽得佐助也是低哼了一声，顺势加重了牙齿的力度。  
“哈啊啊啊……啊……”  
鸣人的呻吟因为过多的快感而满溢，变成了忍受不住的哽咽，他两只腿在佐助的背后交叉盘紧，现在他知道了alpha出精的恐怖的持久，只想着先让对方射出来结束这一场激烈的情事，omega有力的大腿将佐助的腰腹拉近，鸣人的会阴几乎贴在佐助的腹肌上来回摩擦，他有意识的绞紧对alpha来说无异于甜蜜的折磨，佐助的鼻息立刻变得剧烈起来，他的阴茎在抖动着，alpha的结也在不断扩大——  
“出、出去！”鸣人忽然喊了起来，他皱着眉头显得有些痛苦，“太……太大了……”  
但alpha的结仍在不断扩大，佐助原本性器的尺寸就已经足以让生殖腔受尽苦头，更不用提它前段那个为了保证omega受孕的结，鸣人已经感到从内而外的胀痛在持续加强，他用力推拒起佐助的肩膀希望让对方清醒过来撤出自己的体内，但佐助黑色的眼眸此刻却红的吓人，alpha成结标记的欲望超越了一切，任凭鸣人如何痛呼也没能让佐助的理智回笼。  
“嘶——”  
鸣人没有松口，他口腔里已经充斥着淡淡的血腥味，但omega死死地咬住了佐助的肩头，试图用痛苦唤醒佐助。

 

“上田站到了——上田站到了——”  
黑发alpha看着自己手机上鸣人发的消息，抿着嘴笑了笑戴上了耳机。  
回到家的时候美琴正在做晚饭，看见佐助进屋，很神秘地把他拉到了一边，“那个……佐助，之前妈妈给你的东西……”  
“啊那个啊，”佐助皱着眉，“扔掉了。”  
“欸？”  
少年老成的alpha边朝楼上走边挥了挥手，“太小了用不了。”  
美琴的沉默让佐助满意地耸了耸肩，看来暂时他母亲不会因为这种事情再来烦他了，但是另一个让他头疼的事情是——  
“鸣人，你还准备这么趴到什么时候？”  
佐助扔下书包，看着床上鼓鼓囊囊的一大团，“吃饭了没？”  
“美琴阿姨给我端上来的……”  
被子里鸣人咳嗽了两声，“走开啊……”  
“这是我的卧室好嘛？”佐助从包里掏出一盒东西，“你要的验孕器。”  
“鬼、鬼才要的验孕器……混蛋佐助你居然真的……跑去买了？”  
“你昨天到今天一直赖在床上跟我絮絮叨叨，”佐助翻了个白眼，“而且……”  
他也确实不确定自己最后一刻退出生殖腔的举动有没有起作用，但看着鸣人忧心忡忡的样子，初次经历AO性爱的宇智波佐助也难免忐忑。  
“转、转过去！”鸣人把头从被子里露出来，底气不足地嚷嚷道，“我……我没穿衣服！”  
没穿衣服的样子又不是没见过……  
但佐助还是转过了头，随即听见背后窸窸窣窣鸣人钻出被子的声音，而后他嘀嘀咕咕地念着omega专用验孕试纸的说明书，“……将本产品对准您的……啊？噫……然后观察是不是出现条杠……”  
佐助看着手里那本被自己通读了一遍的AO关系常识，“那个……鸣人……”  
“等待5分钟……嗯怎么？你不要扭过来！”  
“书上说……”  
“啊？”  
“Omega发情期以外的时间，内射并不会百分百导致怀孕……同样，发情期内才能完成最终阶段的标记。”  
佐助合上了书，转过身，“所以你——”  
全身光裸的鸣人在被子的环绕下大大方方地岔开了腿，股间的小穴正紧紧叼着一只狭长的验孕棒，鸣人叉着腿皱眉去看说明书上的小字，佐助扭过头的时候两人尴尬的沉默了片刻。

“让你不要扭头啊混蛋！你是不是故意的混账佐助！”  
“明明是你连正常生理知识都没有，紧张兮兮地问我是不是会怀孕啊吊车尾！”  
“谁、谁让你……”鸣人脸上浮现了一丝窘迫，“可恶……下次戴套啊混蛋！”  
黑发alpha扬眉，他把书放到了一边松了松自己的领口，“我等下会注意的。”


End file.
